Megane
by ForTheGun
Summary: An epic tale in which it all starts when Will loses his glasses. Will/Grell.  Rated T because I'm paranoid...  Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

FF: Megane

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(A/N: Okay, this is my first story posted, but not the first story I've written. Sadly, I lost almost all the rest. I did lose this one, but ended up taking some time to rewrite it. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I was tired.

I know this one is really weird, but it just came to me while I was in the bathtub. And I HAD to feed my growing WilliamxGrell obsession. I love a lot of anime pairings, but this is definitely my favorite OTP out of all of them. And, to make it all the sweeter, the lovely Tana Toboso stated that William is Grell's 'true love.')

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

(Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, there would be a LOT more William.)

And With That Said, Let This Epic Tale Begin!

(HAZAAR!)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

William awoke to the sound of the bedroom door being shut. At the noise, his eyes immediately snapped open and he started blindly groping for his glasses on the bedside table.

Sadly, he was not familiar with the smooth surface, as this was not his house. You see, William was sent on a mission with Ronald Knox and Grell Sutcliff. Incidentally, they ran into a certain demon butler and his bratty master. Both butler and master decided that they didn't want Grell running loose and climbing through their windows. They decided to take the three Shinigami in.

William frowned as he realized that his glasses were probably on the other side of the table. He leaned out of the bed a little more to try to reach the other side of the bedside table.

Maybe he leaned out a little to far...

The redhead that was previously sleeping soundly with his head rested softly upon William's chest (Much to the latter's distaste ((Mostly because William's pinstriped nightshirt was fully unbuttoned. Hey, it was hot with all of the redhead's hair strewn across the bed)) shot up into a sitting position at the loud THUMP from his right.

"Will?" he whispered softly.

That's another thing. Ronald got his own bedroom, because he

was apparently "trustworthy". William was trustworthy, but Grell on the other hand, was not. So while Mr. Knox was resting easily in the huge king-sized bed 4 doors down, William was forced to share a bed with Grell so he could keep a close eye on the troublesome redhead.

Grell reached to his own bedside table, snatched his glasses, and put said glasses on his face. He scooted over to William's side of the bed and looked over the edge. "Dear, are you okay?"

In response he got a mumbled, "Glasses... Glasses." That's when he came to the conclusion that William was on hand-and-knee searching for his beloved spectacles.

"Darling, what are you doing sitting on the floor searching for your glasses in the middle of the night?" Grell struck a match and lit a candle on William's table. He then took the candle and hopped down to the floor to crouch beside his practically-blind boss (and love).

"I just heard the bedroom door shut. I remember closing it before we went to bed. Someone must have come in here. When I went to reach for my glasses on the table, they were gone." William explained still running his hands along the smooth wood surface.

Grell started looking around, too. After about 6 minutes, an idea suddenly forced its way into the man's red clad head. "Maybe you left it on the table in the other room. You know, the room you thought you would be staying in until you were informed that you would be sharing living-quarters with little old me~?"

"How about you rub it in some more, Sutcliff?" Grell smirked at this. "Anyway, that very well might be the case. I'm going to go confirm. You stay here."

William stood up and walked toward what he thought was the door, but ended up running straight into the wall. Grell giggled. "Maybe I should go look for them...?"

The feminine man stood up and strode over to William, leading the poor man back to the bed where he then sat him down. He made his way back to the door before turning back muttering a "Woops! Almost forgot." and and tip-toeing to the bed.

After he made his way around the large piece of furniture and back to his side, he bent down and picked up a pair of night-pants off the floor.

William's night-pants.

Grell was wearing William's pajamas because Sebastian refused to let the redhead run around in that skimpy little nightgown he originally brought (rouge, of course). William then offered Grell a pair of his pajamas, even though they were WAY to big for the smaller man. Grell just ended up using the nightshirt as a make-shift skimpy nightgown. The shirt only went down to mid-thigh, showing off his VERY womanish legs.

"I can't go out without these, even though they were much sexier without the pants." Grell pulled on the night-pants.

"Are you implying that my choice of night-wear isn't sexy?" William raised a hand to push up his glasses before remembering that they WEREN'T THERE.

Grell just rolled his eyes and pranced back to the door before noticing something else in William's words. "Ooh, Will~! The word 'sexy' just sounds so, I don't know, SEXY coming from your lips~!"

William's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Just hurry up and get my glasses."

And with that, Grell left.

(With Grell...!)

Grell snuck through the hallways trying to recall which room William might've left his glasses in. Coming to a door he thought looked familiar, Grell cautiously opened the door slightly, trying not to get busted.

Surprisingly, he found someone occupying the large bed. A small boy with dark, silver-blue hair was sleeping soundly curled up under the expensive satin comforter. As Grell peered through the door, he wasn't aware of the person sneaking up from behind him until he heard a low voice say:

"Looking for something?"

(With William- A.K.A: That Poor Blind Chap Sitting in Bed...!)

William just sat there waiting for Grell to come back with his glasses. He waited, and waited, until suddenly, the door creaked open, making him (rather pointlessly) look up.

"Sutcliff?"

No reply.

"Sutcliff, is that you?"

...

Still no response.

It wasn't until the figure was only a few feet away from him that he could make out the colors of the person. Pale skin, reddish-brown hair, a white body, and what looked to be silver in it's hand.

William assumed that this was a person holding a glistening knife.

(With Grell...!)

Grell was suddenly slammed into the wall opposite of the room containing Ciel Phantomhive. There was a hand wrapped firmly around his neck, preventing him from escaping.

The low voice spoke again. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from waking Bocchan."

Grell's eyes widened as he realized who had him in a death-grasp. "Se... bas... chan!" Grell choked, "It... it's not... what you think... Will's... glasses..."

Suddenly, a burst of maniacal laughter broke through the otherwise silent hallways (well, silent besides Grell's constant coughing), obviously belonging to a woman.

When Grell realized where the laughter was coming from, he began to panic.

William.

He somehow managed to grab Sebastian's arm and shove him away. He began tearing off in the direction of his room.

Strange thing is, Sebastian didn't even chase after him.

"WILL!"

(With William- A.K.A: That Poor Blind Chap Sitting in Bed)

The person, now revealed as a woman, started coming even closer, raising the knife a little higher. William scooted back on the bed a little.

William squeezed his eyes shut and found himself thinking: I LOVE MY LIFE, I LOVE MY LIFE, I LOVE MY LIFE.

Suddenly, Something flew over and hit the woman in the head, knocking her over. William heard a very angry voice hiss:

"!"

William confirmed the identity of the person that saved him when he saw a red blur run over and curl up in his lap. "Darling, are you okay! Did she hurt you! Where did she touch you!"

Grell Sutcliff.

"I'm fine." William said, a bit flustered. Well, as flustered as William gets.

Grell just clung tighter to William's chest (bothering the latter mostly because his shirt was still unbuttoned), before turning his head to the woman on the floor and hissing. "MINE."

Possessive much?

"Wait," Grell pointed to the curled up figure on the floor, "AREN'T YOU THE BLOODY MAID!"

Indeed. It was Mey-Rin in a white nightgown holding a knife. And was that... a nosebleed! Was she checkin' out Grell's man! No way!

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Mey-Rin wiped the blood from her nose. Grell noted that she was staring at William's chest. Grell's hands suddenly shot out and closed the front of William's shirt. The young woman glanced away, embarrassed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have something against us?" hissed the redhead.

'Us?' William thought. Strangely, it felt kind of nice, being part of the word, 'us' instead of it being just, 'him,' or 'me,' or 'I'.

"I'm sorry! It was just a prank! I swear I wasn't actually going to hurt him!" she apologized.

"Well that's- Wait, have you seen his glasses?" Grell pointed to the man he was currently seated on.

"The rectangular ones with black frames?" Mey-Rin questioned.

"Yeah!" Grell exclaimed.

"Yes! Just follow me!" Grell let go of William's shirt, letting the fabric part again, before quickly following the clumsy maid out of the room, leaving William alone.

Again.

He just waited, and waited. Until suddenly, he heard the sound of the windows's glass shattering into smithereens. Before he knew it, he was lying on the bed being straddled by a man wearing a mask. Does that count as sexual harassment?

It appears that the unknown man jumped right through his window and on top of him.

The man grabbed William's wrists, but William swung his fist at what he assumed was the man's face, sending the creeper flying off the bed and into a wall.

(Ooh~ Poor Will~! He feels so violated!)

Apparently, Grell and Mey-Rin heard the commotion because in a matter of seconds, the flamboyant redhead was standing in the doorway to find William... On the floor...

Looking for his glasses.

Grell walked over and crouched down in front of William, while Mey-Rin went to go clean up the mess now known as Bard. "I've got your glasses right here, Sweetie~!" Grell chimed happily as he put the spectacles on William's face.

The first thing William saw was Grell, smiling sweetly down at him, making William briefly think of how strangely pretty his subordinate was. The second thing he saw, however, was Finny running uncontrollably towards the redhead's back.

"Look out Mr. Grell!" was all the warning the two Shinigami got before they made a bit more... contact then necissary. Grell had been pushed forward onto William.

Their lips accidentally connected.

Both shinigamis' eyes were wide open. Grell was blushing madly and William was just confused. He puts his glasses on and this happens?

And Ronald just had to walk in to see his two most respected elder Shinigami like this.

Honestly.

"Slow down, William-senpai!" Ronald called with a delightful smirk played out across his features.

And with that, William pulled away, stood up, and adjusted his glasses. "Everyone... OUT!"

After everyone was done filing out of the bedroom. William got in bed and hid under the covers. Grell walked over to the other side of the bed, removed his pants so that the shirt was once again a make-shift skimpy nightgown, and crawled into bed beside William.

The redhead slowly reached a hand around William's resting figure and started softly tracing his fingers up and down the larger man's chest. William had to admit, this action did feel really good, so he allowed it.

That's when William felt something warm unexpectedly but very gently touch the back of his neck. That something was Grell's soft lips.

Deciding that he may be acting a little too harsh on the smaller man, William turned over to face Grell. What had just occurred wasn't Grell's fault. He studied the redheads relaxed features for a moment before leaning in and lightly kissing his normally-troublesome subordinate.

After pulling away, William internally admitted that he had enjoyed that, and leaned forward again to give the redhead a few more light pecks on the lips before turning away again to hide the blush that was surely painted across his cheeks.

WILLIAM T. SPEARS DOES NOT BLUSH!

Grell smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his boss, enjoying the warmth of the larger man.

(The Next Day...!)

William and Grell found out that it was Sebastian who stole William's glasses out of pure hatred for the Shinigami (manigami, anyone?). The butler had ordered the other servants to try to scare the living daylights out of the normally stoic William.

The demon was not aware that William was practically blind without his glasses.

Honestly.

(Hopefully I didn't screw up too bad. Oh! Another fun WilliamxGrell fact for the fans! Yana Toboso stated that Grell's character song "Kill in the Heaven" to her is actually about William and Grell, NOT Grell and Sebastian! If you haven't heard the song, listen to it. It's hot (MAJOR Grell fangirl).)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thanks to my lovely first ever reviewer's wonderful review (that made me tear up and start dancing around in joy... Literally... My sister was all like, "WTF are you doing?"), I was encouraged to make this epilogue!

WILLxGRELL FOREVER!

I would like to thank RenaeChan77 for being awesome.

BTW, this is going to start out the morning after that crazy night's events.

Warning: This contains spoilers for the OVA, "The Tale of Will the Shinigami".

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

William awoke to the sun shining in his previously closed eyes. The only sounds being made were the sounds of the birds singing outside, and the light breathing of the person attached to his mid-section.

All was at peace.

It was mornings like these that William truly- wait, sunshine?

William grabbed his glasses, shoved them on, and looked around.

'Shit! I slept in! The sun doesn't come around until at least 6:00 A.M.! I was supposed to be up at 4:30 A.M.!' William thought as he jumped out of bed, sending a surprised redhead tumbling to the floor. He looked up to a clock on the wall.

6:15.

Damn it.

"Hey! Will, what was that for!" Grell rubbed what felt like a newly-formed bruise on the back of his head as he looked up at his supervisor, who seemed to be in the process of gathering his clothes so that he could change. Sadly for Grell, William went into the bathroom to change.

"We overslept! We have a new soul to reap in 45 minutes!" William called frustratedly from the bathroom.

Grell put on his own glasses before glancing up at the clock.

6:15...

The redhead reached to the floor beside his night-pants and picked up a black ledger. He flipped through the book before coming across the assignments for today.

He read through the page before rolling his eyes.

"Darling?" he said softly.

"Yes?" William said from the bathroom.

"We do have a soul collection at 7:00... P.M. Our next collection is at 12:22 P.M."

William then slammed the bathroom door open. He was wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black suspenders. "What? Oh, I must have misread it. I apologize for waking you up."

"Aww, It's fine~! We should probably start getting ready for the next collection, anyway~!" Grell purred as he strode over to William and gave him a light peck on the lips.

William swore, if Grell made a habit (or hobby) of kissing him, especially at work, he would...

He didn't know what he would do.

It was highly pleasent.

It made him feel like there was actually someone in his life that saw him as more than just a mean, uptight old boss with a stick up his arse.

Even so, he still had to act at least a little angry about it. This could not happen in front of his other subordinates.

"Sutcliff!" he yelled.

"Hmm?" Grell replied passively.

"I am your boss! I can fire your-"

"But you won't." the redhead interrupted. He looked up at William. "You wouldn't fire me... Would you?"

William stuttered a bit, trying to find the right words to say before saying, "Well if the situation calls for it I-"

"Would you?" Grell interrupted again, bringing a finger to his lips and batting his long eyelashes innocently.

William glared intently at him for a few seconds before letting his gaze soften. He sighed, "No, I probably couldn't fire you."

"Couldn't?" Grell questioned with a big smile played across his face.

William was about to reply, but then someone knocked on the door and Mey-Rin's voice called, "Breakfast!"

"Thank you." William called back. "Come on, let's go eat."

(In the Dining Room ((this should be fun, considering last night's events))...!)

Grell followed William to the dining room before they were both greeted by the rest of the people in the house.

"Good morning, William." Ronald smirked playfully.

"Good morning, Knox." William shot Ronald the, "SHUTTHEHELLUPBEFOREIKILLYOU" look.

The two roommates received their breakfast from the clumsy maid before joining everyone else at the table.

"So," Ciel took a sip of tea, "What was all the ruckus about last night?"

"So sorry, Bocchan." Sebastian replied, "The servants and I were just messing around with Mr. Spears. We didn't mean for it to cause that much noise."

William's head shot up to look at the demon he despised so much, giving him the, "SAYWHATNOW?" look. "Messing around with?" William questioned, "You stole my glasses, didn't you!"

Sebastian just gave a small smile and a light nod of his head. Ciel also smirked a little.

'THAT'S JUST CRUEL.' thought Grell, Ronald, and William all at the same time.

(3 Hours and 30 Minutes Later at the Front Door...!)

"Well, we should be on our way now." said Grell as William drove a horse-pulled carriage around the manor.

"Good-bye," said Sebastian as the other two Shinigami loaded into the carriage (Ronald in the actual carriage while Grell hopped up front to sit with William), "And have a safe trip home." he smirked up at William who just shot him a death-glare.

And with that, William flicked the reigns and the horses sped away from the mansion, leaving behind the young earl and his polite demon.

Grell chuckled a bit. "Wow, you really hate Sebas-chan, don't you?"

William kept his gaze focused on the road, but answered, "Yes. With a passion."

"You just hate all demons, good or bad." Grell rolled his eyes and looked at William again.

"Sutcliff, there is no such thing as a good demon. Honestly, I don't see why you love that THING so much." William's grip on the reigns tightened considerably as he clenched his teeth in frustration, obviously still angry about what the demon did to him.

"Oh? Might I hear Mr. William T. Spears speaking out of JEALOUSY?" Grell raised an eyebrow as he inwardly smirked.

"Absolutely not! How could you even suggest such a ludicrous notion?" William snapped defensively.

"Is everything okay out there?" Ronald yelled over the sounds of the horses' clucking along the cobblestone road.

"Wonderful." William was still grinding his teeth as he said the word.

"Well if you're not jealous, than why do you get so worked up every time I mention him?" Grell questioned, determined to get a satisfying answer.

"I'm not worked up." William replied in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, come now, William," William's eyes widened a bit at the rare use of his full name, "Anybody could take one look at you and correctly confirm that you are furious."

No response from William.

"I, on the other hand, can take one look at you and determine something deeper than rage. Do you want to talk about it?" Grell gave him a soft look.

"And how can you be so sure of what I feel?" William hissed with a bit more venom than intended.

"Because I've known you for over 100 years. Let me give you a few examples. When I say something suggestive in front of our co-workers, you're eyebrow will twitch from slight anger and you'll avert your gaze out of humiliation. However, when I say something suggestive about you in front of the higher-ups, you'll try to maintain your calm mask, but end up blushing a little bit."

William seemed intrigued. "Please, give me a few more examples."

"Gladly," Grell responded. "If somebody says something snarky to you, you'll just glare at them and practically spew venom when you speak, out of frustration. If somebody says something snarky to you after the board members hand you a stack of reports to fill out by sunrise on your day off, you will yell at them and give them overtime out of practical rage."

"Go on." William was surprised at how much attention Grell payed him.

"When someone tells you that we've lost a reaper, or even a messenger pigeon, you'll sigh and then remain fairly silent for the rest of the day. You cry when your in extreme mental or physical pain, and when you need help. Like back when the Cinematic Record of Thomas Wallis attacked you (A/N: It's in the OVA about William and Grell's life back when they were in the Shinigami Academy. William actually cries when he gets attacked by a Cinematic Record. It's a sweet episode packed with hinted WillxGrell)."

"How observant of you." William commented.

"There is one more thing." Grell smiled a bit.

"And what might that be?" William questioned curiously.

"When you get something like a praise from the elders', the corners of your lips will twitch a little bit out of joy and pride. When you got promoted to Manager of the East London Branch, you did the cutest, sweetest, most heart-warming and lovable thing I have ever seen in my entire life and afterlife."

William looked at him in confusion.

"You finally showed that gorgeous smile and charming laugh of yours." Grell smiled and stroked William's cheek. "I really wish you would smile again. It seems like your extremely unhappy, and I wonder, is it because of Sebastian? If that's the case, there's no need to be unhappy or jealous. He's handsome and all, but he doesn't care about me at all. You, on the other hand, care about me and I know it. Why else would you keep saving me from danger and protecting me from Sebastian?"

William pondered this for a second. Why did he continue to save the troublesome redhead. Maybe it was because they had become close over the years, spending time with each other almost every day. They took care of each other. Every time William DID have a nervous breakdown and cry (something that rarely happened), Grell had always been there to protect him from painful memories and overwhelmingly terrifying thoughts.

Maybe, just maybe, after all these years of Grell standing by his side...

Something inside William had finally clicked.

"William," Grell snapped the larger man out of his thoughts, "I just want you to know that I'll always chose you over any other man. Because... Because I love you."

It was there and then in that carriage, that William had finally realized that...

He had fallen in love with the redhead.

And for the first time in almost 100 years, William had looked Grell in the eyes...

And smiled...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Short and sweet~!

There, RenaeChan77 (if you even read this)! How was that for an epilogue?

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
